deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Nazis
In Spike's Alternate History, the Nazi's start producing Me-262 jet fighters in 1941, allowing them to hold off the D-Day invasion, and use U-boat-launched nuclear V2 missiles to bring the U.S. to its knees. The Nazis brutally surpress all resistance, control all aspects of society and build the economy on slave labor. It is suggested, however, that the Nazi regime finally falls in the 21st century after a revolt organized on the internet. Battle vs. JS Mirai Crew (by SPARTAN 119) Alternate Nazis: Mirai Crew After travelling through another mysterious storm phenomenon that brought the crew of the Mirai to the past, most of the Mirai crew end up safely back in their time. However, five members of the crew are not so lucky. They were aboard the Mirai's VTOL aircraft, the Umidori. The Umidori was sent out on patrol at the time, and was hastily ordered to to return to the Mirai. However, as they returned, they encountered another storm-like phenomenon and were sent to an unknown place and time. The Umidori crashed in the unknown place and time, in a densely forested area, not far from a military facility of unknown affiliation. The pilot of the Umidori got up, along with five other survivors of the crash. Among the items strewn about the interior of the Umidori was his Iphone, which he only carried out of habit, being useless in the past. The Iphone had survived the crash, and had been turned on, possibly due to the power button brushing up against the user's pocket. On the screen, the internet app was active, showing a search engine with the word "Goebbel", in a font similar to the "Google" logo. Curious, the pilot searched for "Second World War", immediately confirming his suspicions: according the this world's version of Wikipedia (Nazipedia), Nazi Germany had won World War II! "Guys, you might want to have a look at this", the pilot said, climbing back into the crew compartment." The five survivors of the crash looked at the Iphone. "Did we change history that much?", asked one of the Mirai crew. "I don't think so, this article mentions the Nazis developing jet aircraft and nuclear weapons early in the war, making no mention of an advanced Japanese warship." "What's that!?", another crewman asked, pointing out a link in the infobox about the war, mentioning the next major conflict as the "German-Japanese War of 1978". The article stated that the Nazis took betrayed their Japanese allies in 1978, destroying the home of the Mirai's crewmen in 1978 with multiple nuclear strikes. all five of the crewmen were silent. "What should we do?", one of the crewmen asked. "We find the Captain Umezu and the Mirai, and try to avoid detection", the pilot replied. Suddenly, a light shone on the downed Umidori, and an APC marked with the iron cross fired on the downed aircraft from a dirt road with its machine gun. The men from the Mirai grabbed weapons and took cover in the trees, four armed with Howa Type 89s with M9 bayonets, and the pilot carrying a Panzerfaust 3 and a Sig Sauer. The pilot fired the Panzerfaust 3 at the APC, the rocket impacting and blowing up the vehicle, killing two alternate Nazis . One of the surviving Nazis returns fire with an AT4, killing the pilot and one other . The JSDF sailors fired back with their Howa Type 89s, cutting down the alternate Nazi that fired the rocket , only for one of the Mirai crewmen to be cut down by a shot from a Nazi's G36 . The JSDF sailors retreated deeper into the woods, hiding in the shadows. The alternate Nazi soldiers gave chase. As one of the paralell SS officers ran past a tree, one of the Mirai crewmen tried to attack the Nazi with his M9 Bayonet. The Mirai crewman knocked the rifle out of the Nazi's hands, causing him to go for his SS dagger. The mostly ceremonial dagger was no match for the longer reach of the bayonet, however, and the Nazi was skewered . The Alternate Nazi leader turned to face the Mirai crewman who bayoneted his comrade and shot him three times with his P8 pistol. The bayonet-wielder fell to the ground, dead . The final JSDF crewman raised his SIG Sauer pistol and shot at the alternate Nazi, grazing his side. The Nazi returned fire, taking cover behind a tree. The two soldier exchanged fire, until the JSDF sailors magazine ran out. The Nazi leader feigned being out of ammunition and drew his SS dagger, charging at the JSDF sailor. The sailor drew a detached M9 bayonet and thrust at the Nazi. The Alternate Nazi blocked the attack and drew his pistol with the other hand, firing a shot right into the JSDF sailor's face. The Nazi yelled "Sieg Heil" in triumph. WINNER: Alternate Nazi Expert's Opinion As much as I hate to see people like the (alternate) Nazis win battles, in this case, their weaponry was simply superior to the JSDF's arsenal. That was compounded by the fact that the Mirai crew were trained to man a warship, not to fight man-to-man. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Dictators